Trading Faces
by Swapfan119
Summary: NaruSaku. Body-swap. Tsunade pulls a trick up her sleeve to get Naruto and Sakura together. Can the two switched friends survive as each other and get back to their bodies? Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1: I'm you!

**I do not own the Naruto series or any of its characters.  
**

**Please review to let me know what you think. It helps me make my story better.  
**

"Do you have feelings for Naruto yet? He really is a nice guy you should accept it for once if that man asks you out."

"No Lady-Tsunade! Why is everyone trying to get me to be his girlfriend I only care about him as a friend!" Sakura said to her sensei, upset that she is the fifth person this week trying to set her up with Naruto. She decided if Naruto was behind these people asking her she was going to punch him all the way to Suna.

"Ok Sakura. You are dismissed but just remember who makes you happy." Tsunade told Sakura and she waved her hand to dismiss her.

Sakura stomped out the door. "I just got off hospital duty I shouldn't have to put up with this." She thought to herself "First Ino, then Captain Yamato, Kakashi, then Sai, and now Lady Tsunade. I'm going to go do some errands to take my mind away from this."

Naruto left Teuchi's Ichiraku Ramen Stand after a record 11 bowls of ramen. "Wow I am tired after that taijutsu training with Lee he really is strong! Oh well time to head home for a shower and a nap!"

Still in her office two hours later, Tsunade chuckled at what plan she had pulled out to get Naruto and Sakura together. "Yes this plan is perfect they are going to be a couple by the end of this week!" Tsunade cheered pulling out some sake and taking a swig in celebration.

"Oh no you are going to do this plan?!" Shizune yelled "Are you sure you haven't tried everything else they are just teenagers this is cruel!"

"Yes I have tried everything" Now if you will excuse me I will do this jutsu. Boar Ox Ram Ox Ram! Ninja Art: Body Swap Jutsu!"

Naruto stepped out of the shower still dripping wet. As he still was drying off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and he looked in the mirror. As soon as he made eye contact with himself everything started spinning. "What the hell!" Was the last thing Naruto thought.

Sakura just got in the door after buying a bag of fruit from the market. She opened her door and she walked inside. Sakura sighed "Maybe I am being a little harsh to Naruto I wish that I could understand him a little better." Suddenly everything started spinning for Sakura. "Ahhhh!" was all Sakura could think as the spinning happened.

Suddenly Naruto came to his senses. "Woah that was strange! I feel very disoriented still." Naruto thought as he was still recovering "Where am I and why am I carrying a bag?"

Naruto silently carried the bag into a bedroom to try to find out what was going on. He found a room looking like a guest bedroom that only had a bed, a mirror and a dresser and walked in.

Naruto made his way over to the dresser and placed the bag on top of it. He then went over to the mirror to get a look at himself. He took a good look and blinked a few times. Seeing Sakura standing there Naruto quipped "Hi Sakura!" Realizing his voice was a combination of his deep masculine tone and Sakura's real voice Naruto yelled "Wait... I am Sakura! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"

The spinning suddenly stopped for Sakura. Sakura thought "What the hell just happened?!" Sakura blinked and saw she was looking into a mirror. She saw her reflection and Naruto was looking back at her. Sakura gasped and said in a mix of her light feminine tone and Naruto's voice "What the hell I'm Naruto! My voice is so weird! AHHHHH THIS IS SO WRONG!"


	2. Chapter 2: You're me!

**Author's note: Sorry I'm busy between finals and fixing chapter 1. I tried my hardest to make chapter 2 a little longer and to write it a little better. If you are interested in helping in proofreading please PM me and I will work out something with you. I apologize for the wait and the final product I'm busy and not good at proofreading. And remember to keep reviewing it really helps with motivation to see some support or criticism to work on.  
**

'Sakura' was ecstatic at the outcome of the situation. The body in which just a minute ago was occupied by its rightful owner was getting felt up by 'herself'. Naruto, who was presently in said body, was blinking his now jade green eyes in disbelief, grabbing fistfuls of cherry blossom pink hair, and running his newly acquired small hands all over his silky smooth skin.

'Naruto' was shocked to say the least. Looking at the mirror 'he' started making poses stretching and flexing for a few minutes. Not paying attention to her surroundings Sakura ran her calloused hands through her short blonde hair, and then she started stroking her whisker scar marks on her cheeks.

Sakura whispered to herself "Wow Naruto has a really amazing body he looks really handsome despite his goofy personality." She then felt up her arms and her biceps were firm to the touch.

Sakura then tried to adjust her voice to match Naruto's body. She said "Testing. This is tough to get the hang of...I got it." She continued her speech "Wow this is so strange I sound just like Naruto. Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki I hate ramen and Sasuke is so much cooler than me! Ha this is hilarious!"

Still in admiration about her newly acquired muscle mass Sakura continued to run her hands all over her rock hard abs. Sakura then resumed her exploration of her teammate's body before uttering "I wonder if Naruto is small after Sai constantly telling the world that he is.." Sakura thought unable to suppress her hidden perversion "Yeah I'm doing Naruto a favor I'm sure he wouldn't mind me giving him a checkup."

Sakura then lifted up the towel around her waist, and looked down at her new male part gasping in surprise seeing how big it was. The female turned male fainted, with blood gushing out of her nose.

Naruto continued with the examination of his new body. Feeling brave, he brought his hands up to his chest and grabbed his breasts. "Oh wow Sakura has a much bigger chest than I thought she had! These are amazing!" Naruto exclaimed still in admiration of Sakura's assets.

He started bouncing them up and down a dozen times and squeezed for about a minute. Then after poking his boobs for a last time, he lifted up his red vest peeked down at his cleavage. "Aww yeaah!" Naruto perversely laughed grinning inside his female teamate's body.

Suddenly remembering he was in Sakura's body Naruto realized Sakura could be in his body. Naruto went to the mirror and started practicing Sakura's voice so people would not get suspicious about 'Sakura' having a deep voice. Naruto said "Hi I am Sakura Haruno of the Hidden Leaf..." Naruto correctly transitioned into Sakura's voice being indistinguishable from her real voice "There I have Sakura's voice now this is awesome!

Feeling funny, Naruto started to say some things that Sakura wouldn't get caught dead saying "Hi I'm Sakura I am Naruto's girlfriend and he is the most amazing ninja ever! Sasuke can kiss my ass all he wants but we both know how cool Naruto is. Hahahahaha this is amazing! Oh man this is fun but I have to go."

Naruto left the house he was in and started to run through the streets. Not being used to his new center of gravity, Naruto clumsily took his first few paces before his boots met a pebble and he tripped. His face met the ground and Naruto groaned in pain. "Wow does Sakura have that low of a pain threshold I've been though much worse than that but it just felt like a train hit me right now." Naruto thought "I better get used to Sakura's center of gravity her body and her boots are so tough to run in."

Naruto continued to walk to his house, albeit very in a very masculine fashion . He quickly made it to his house and burst through his door. As he made it to his bathroom he saw his body passed out with a nosebleed. Assuming that was Sakura in Naruto's body, Naruto thought "Oh man Sakura is passed out maybe I can fix this before she ever wakes up. I have to find Ino before Sakura wakes up and skins me alive!"

Naruto remembered Ino's family's shop was only three blocks away. Running there, Naruto ran up to Ino at the counter. "Ino! Ino! You have to fix this!" Naruto begged "Please you have to help me!"

"What is it Sakura?! You were just here an hour ago what possibly could have happened between now and then?!

"I'm Naruto! Sakura and I switched bodies Ino!" "You have to fix this before Sakura finds out that we are in each other's bodies!"

Ino "You and Forehead switched?! Oh my gosh this is the best moment of my life! Between your pranks on the shop and Sakura being my rival I won't fix this you guys deserve this! Haha that's gold well if you will excuse me I will see you later 'Sakura' and remember to get your head start running 'Naruto' is going to be super mad if he sees you! Hahaha see you I'm going to take a break!" Ino walked away howling with laughter.

Naruto realized Ino probably couldn't fix this since she didn't even know what happened and she did not care to fix their problem either. So he decided to go back to his apartment and man up to the switch in front of Sakura.

Opening his bathroom door, he saw his body still passed out. Naruto deadpanned as he thought "Is my body okay I've never seen anyone passed out that long." Naruto shook his passed out former body and his body slowly started waking up. Naruto said to Sakura "Wake up sleepyhead we have a big problem."

Hearing her own voice call out to her, Sakura sat up and opened her eyes. Blinking in disbelief she rubbed her eyes, not believing her body was sitting on the floor right next to her talking to her. "N-N-Naruto?" Sakura sputtered, coming to conclusion he was in her body.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto replied surprised she wasn't mad at the situation "Here have some clothes." Naruto picked up the clothes he had in his bathroom for when he finished his shower, and then he handed them to Sakura. Sakura said "Can you let me change?"

Naruto laughed "Ok. That's my body but I'll walk out." Naruto stepped out and shut the door behind him waiting back facing the door.

Sakura grabbed the clothes and put on Naruto's black t-shirt and orange pants. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Naruto turn around. Sakura said "Hey Naruto what are we going to do now? How are we going to try to fix this?"

Naruto said "I think we should try to wait out tonight and let Granny Tsunade know about it tomorrow morning when we report to her if things are not back to normal."

Sakura panicked "Tomorrow?! Are you serious?! What are we going to do from now until then?"

"Well..." Naruto said "We could try to pretend to be each other. You know I live your life for a day and you live mine."

"We can't do that! Where are we going to stay and how are we going to not get caught by anyone?!" Sakura worried.

"That's easy we would stay at each other's places for the night and I can be very good at impersonations." Naruto proudly responded.

"I bet you couldn't go three hours as me Uzumaki." Sakura said "You would get caught so fast you would talk about ramen or something."

"I'll take that bet in a heartbeat Sakura if I can pretend to be you without anyone noticing the rest of the day you owe me free ramen for a week after we switch back. If you win I'll do whatever you want after we switch back."

"Deal" Sakura said "I don't think I want to tell anyone about this so I don't think we can fix it anyways."

Naruto's stomach rumbled. He said "Did you eat today Sakura?! I'm starving!"

"Sorry I forgot to eat lunch!" Sakura replied embarrassed "Oh my parents are making 'me' anmitsu in a few minutes you have to go and act like me."

Naruto said "Oh I was actually really hungry for anmitsu its weird I don't remember even trying it I just want to have it though."

"Wow I've been wanting it for weeks!" Sakura exclaimed "It is strange it looks like our preferences are tied to our bodies instead of our minds! Maybe we could discover all the medical properties of this switch!"

"Yeah I have to go I'm starving!" Naruto chirped "And remember when we are in public you are 'Naruto' and I am 'Sakura'."

"I know Naruto I think you are the one who is going to mess it up.. Here I'll walk you to my house."

The swapped duo left Naruto's house and were heading down the street when they saw Hinata standing on the corner of the street.

"Hi Hinata! What's going on!" Naruto blurted out, forgetting he was Sakura.

"Hey Hinata. How are you doing?" Sakura calmly said.

"Hi Naruto! Hi Sakura!" Hinata said "Oh nothing much I was just hanging out. Hey Naruto can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Yeah Hinata I can." Sakura said "You can go on ahead 'Sakura' I'll see you later!" Sakura waved to Naruto as he left.

"Ok see you 'Naruto' have a good day!" Naruto told Sakura. He was confused about what Sakura was planning and by what Hinata had to tell him. Naruto continued to the house retracing his path from about an hour ago. He found the right house and opened the door. Looking inside, Naruto was greeted by a man sitting at the table with pink hair that spiked in different directions and a woman with short blonde hair.

The man who Naruto assumed was Sakura's father was drinking some tea reading a newspaper laughing at one of the articles inside. "I see where Sakura got her pink her from." Naruto deadpanned "That guy is nothing like her except the hair." Sakura's mom caught Naruto snickering while looking at Sakura's dad. The woman frowned saying, "Why are you so late young lady?! Don't you have any manners I finished this meal 15 minutes ago! You need to stop chasing boys like Sasuke and be a self respecting young woman! And have some respect for your father snickering at him is not respectful you need to be more like your teammate Naruto he is a good example of someone who respects his elders! Just get a plate and sit down Sakura" The woman continued to scold Naruto and Naruto wondered if her mom was always like that.

Meanwhile Hinata asked Sakura "Is it okay if I go with you to get ramen as a date tomorrow?"

"Should I do this?!" Sakura thought "I get kind of jealous of Hinata but I don't think Naruto would break her heart."

"Okay that sounds great Hinata I'll pick you up tomorrow." Sakura said having conflicting emotions about her decision.

"Thank you!" Hinata said hugging Sakura before running off.

Naruto grabbed a bowl of the dessert and sat down at the table. Taking a spoonful of some of the fruit and jelly, he slowly put some of it in his mouth. Suddenly deciding it was delicious, Naruto started inhaling the food in a very unladylike manner. Sakura's mom fainted in disgust and Sakura's dad howled in laughter yelling "That's my girl!"

Sakura entered the door of Naruto's apartment. Turning off the lights in the house she made her way to Naruto's messy bedroom too tired to do anything about it. She fell asleep face down on his bed hoping everything would be back to normal.

Naruto walked up the stairs of Sakura's house after cleaning the dishes and waking up Sakura's mother. Naruto walked into Sakura's room and laid on his back on Sakura's bed relaxing after a crazy day.


End file.
